Just Keep Swimming
by rishi-is-a-spinda
Summary: Being a mermaid(man)- crash. Calling a lake somewhere in the middle of a land mass humans call Missouri home- less crash. Almost causing people to drown because of his singing- so not crash.


I should've posted this ages ago, but here you go. A mermaid/siren AU. *hides*

* * *

Being a mermaid(man)- crash. Calling a lake somewhere in the middle of a land mass humans call Missouri home- less crash. Almost causing people to drown because of his singing- so not crash.

It wasn't like Bart was trying to hurt anyone. Plus he was the one who always dragged them to safety. He wanted it put on record it wasn't his fault that one of his parents was a siren. It also wasn't his fault that humans find a siren's voice so irresistible. Do you see any other creatures being lured to their watery graves? No because the know better. Freaking survival skills.

It probably was his fault that he still sung even knowing what is does. Bart just really likes singing and he always tried to wait until no one was around.

That's how he found himself breaking through a thin layer of ice one winter morning. The notes of an unknown song ready to rip free but they died in his throat as shouts cut through the air. His head swiveled toward the shore, green eyes landing on a group of half dozen or so teenagers standing there.

With an unintelligible sound of distress, Bart let himself sink back under- one thought consuming him: _They saw me._

There had been a couple of times when a human had seen Bart before but that had been during summer. They had just thought he had been just another kid swimming. But no, this was winter. Even Bart knew humans didn't go into the water during the cold months.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid,_ Bart silently berated himself- squeezing his eyes shut. He had heard stories of what happened to his kind once they were caught by humans. If they got their hands on him, they'd kill him and sell his beautiful tail to the highest bidder. Okay, so maybe his tail wasn't as beautiful as the mermaids from the Caribbean but still, it was his tail. He kind of needed it. Though, it wouldn't be much use if he was dead.

Or they could lock him in a tank and put him on display like they did to those orcas, dolphins and other marine life. Or-

The next thought died off as Bart felt a warm pressure on wrist. His eyes snapped open, blinking in surprise at what he was seeing. One of the humans from the shore had his hand wrapped around his arm looking at Bart with worry filled brown eyes.

Why had he jumped in the water? Wasn't the freezing water too much for humans? How did he find Bart in the dark water? What was with that look? Wow, those eyes were breath taking.

By the time Bart realized he was being dragged to the surface, there was only a couple of feet left. He jerked his body back, hoping to break the hold and to dive deeper into the water. Nothing. That was unusual. He was used to being stronger than humans.

He tried again. The hold remained unbroken but he did get a reaction from the human- who turned his head to look at Bart. The human's head was covered with something blue and black, his eyes now a glowing gold. That definitely wasn't how he looked a moment ago. This guy wasn't human- which is kind of funny since neither was Bart.

The merman started to freak out and clawed at the hand holding him but the grip remained strong. Seconds later they breached the surface and the hand on his wrist disappeared, only for the human to snake his arm around Bart's waist and pull him close- firm. Bart slammed his fists against the human's chest as he swam them toward the shore- but Bart knew it was useless.

* * *

Feet firmly planted upon the ground, Jaime stared at the boy in his arms- perplexed. When he had seen a head break the surface of the partially frozen lake and fall back under, the Latino teen didn't even think before diving into the water after him. But even if he had stopped to think, he would never have thought the boy was a mermaid- tail and all.

_I tried to inform you, Jaime Reyes, that he did not require our assistance._

Jaime bit back a retort and focused his full attention onto the mermaid in his arms. The mermaid who was distinctly pouting and refusing to look at anyone- arms crossed over his very pale chest. His auburn hair was sleek and plastered against his skin- seeming matted in places. That wasn't right. They were-

_Feathers. _Khaji Da supplied.

"He's a mermaid," Static whispered, slightly awed.

"Wait, I thought mermaids were actually Atlanteans," Beast Boy chripped, moving closer to get a better look at the boy.

"Not true, minnow. Mermaids are vile, stupid creatures who are too violent to live with anything intelligent."

_The mermaid is displaying increased levels of aggression, suggested course of action is termination._

Jaime resisted the urge to roll his eyes. It was obvious just looking at the mermaid that he wasn't happy. His gray and sliver tail twitched in agitation. He finally lifted his gaze toward them- narrowing it at Lagoon Boy. "I think you just proved how intelligent Atlanteans are," the musical voice of the mermaid hissed through the air.

Jaime just stared at him. He was sure under the scarab armor he was making some sort of goofy face but couldn't bring himself to care. The boy's voice was nice and strangely calming. Faintly he could hear a soft buzzing noise, like the hum of a computer motor, in the back of his head. With a wiggle, the body in his arms twisted and a tail came thrashing at him- smacking Jaime in the face. The mermaid slipped from his grasp, hitting the ground with a groan. Due to a combination of flopping and rolling the boy was able to make it back to the water- diving back under without hesitation.

The mermaid's auburn head poke back up further out. A pale hand shot out of the water in a small wave. "Sorry," the boy called out, his voice barely reaching them but still containing the weird musical quality.

There was something about it that made Jaime want to go after him. In fact, he was about to take a step forward when Wonder Girls broke the silence that had fallen over them. "He's a siren."


End file.
